All Yours
by Tansy Petals
Summary: Hanna and Spencer experience a few pre-wedding jitters. Luckily, Emily and Aria are on hand to calm their nerves. (Spanna romance, with Spemily and Haria friendship.) (For Paige and Charlie.)


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**_

_**Summary: Hanna and Spencer experience a few pre-wedding jitters. Luckily, Emily and Aria are on hand to calm their nerves.**_

**For Paige and Charlie, as revenge for all the angst they keep making me read :P**

_**All Yours:**_

"Spencer," Emily groaned from between clenched teeth, setting her hair brush down and readjusting the silver chain of her amethyst pendant. "You look fine; will you just relax?"

"My skirt's not sitting right, it keeps catching on my heels."

"You're not even standing up,"

"I know it's going to catch, I should have had it shortened."

"Spencer, the dress is gorgeous; **you** chose it."

"I should have gone with the fishtail one."

"Hanna liked this one."

"I'm going to fall. I'm going to break my nose and get blood over it."

"You're not going to fall."

"I might."

"Well it's a little late to change anything now."

"You're right, I should have sorted it out before. I was just so focused on th-"

"Spence, I've already had to redo your lipstick three times; relax. And stop biting your lip!"

Spencer paid no attention to her, instead glaring at her own reflection in the mirror and muttering under her breath.

"Spence?"

"My tiara's crooked." Emily threw her hands up and flopped into a chair.

Spencer would be Spencer.

"...I mean, don't get me wrong, it's great that Spencer's family are all here to support her, but Melissa just looks so pleased with herself; it's making me nervous. Do you think it's because she's got a rich, handsome husband and two perfect kids that her parents adore and Spencer's marrying you? I mean- crap I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, you two are perfect for each other, I just- Hanna?"

Suddenly realising that the blonde had been silent for the last several minutes, Aria looked up from lacing Hanna's corset, peering over her shoulder to see her expression in the mirror.

Hanna was staring unblinkingly at her reflection, her face drained of all colour, her bottom lip caught roughly between her teeth as she chewed at it absently.

"Han," Aria shuffled around the numerous layers that comprised the full skirt of Hanna's lilac gown and stationed herself before the mirror, blocking the taller girl's view. It took a few seconds but at last Hanna blinked into focus, shaking her head to clear it.

"I can't do this Aria."

"What?" the tiny brunette asked uncomprehendingly, her nose scrunching up in confusion.

"I can't do this to Spencer."

"You can't... do what to Spencer?"

"Marry her!" Hanna snapped, stepping back and nearly tripping over her gown.

"Marr- of course you can marry her, you love her!" Aria took Hanna's arm, steadying her.

"Exactly, I can't let her throw her life away like this, she hasn't become president yet."

"Hanna." Aria rolled her eyes, guiding the blonde back in front of the dressing table.

"The only thing you could ever do to hurt Spencer, would be to leave her. She's in love with you, alright?"

"I know; God she's so perfect."

"Yeah," Aria giggled, tying off the laces of the corset and tucking them into Hanna's skirt.

"and she has the most amazing hands," Hanna added, slipping her arms into the sleeves of the silver sequined top Aria was holding up.

"Okay, I did not need to know that." She began fastening the tiny grey satin buttons that trailed the length of the top's back.

"No I mean, well **yeah**, but I meant... they're just like, she has magic hands. She was a masseuse in another life I swear.

Aria smiled, tiptoeing to nestle a jewelled tiara into Hanna's hair. It sat neatly in front of the blonde's loose bun, glinting in the morning sunlight.

"Perfect," Aria grinned and Hanna beamed back.

"Except for one thing,"

"Hm?" Hanna frowned, looking down at herself to find the problem.

"I'm gonna have to redo your lipgloss."

"Oh," Hanna smiled sheepishly and handed the shorter girl the small metallic pink tube that held Spencer's favourite cherry flavoured lipgloss.

"Han?" Spencer paused the combing of her fingers through her girlfriend's blonde curls and looked down at the shorter girl whose head was resting in her lap.

"Hmm?" Hanna asked, smiling lazily.

"Are you okay? You've barely said a word all day."

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." Hanna turned her face back towards the TV screen.

Spencer stared at the back of her head for a moment, before sighing and muting the TV.

"Hey!" Hanna exclaimed, sitting up and making a grab for the remote. Spencer held it out of reach.

"I was watching that." Hanna complained.

"It's recorded, you can watch it later."

"Spoilsport." Hanna settled back against the couch and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Talk to me Han, you're never this silent."

"Nothing's wrong."

"You left most of your dinner, and I made your favourite."

"Spence, nothing's wrong."

"So, is something right?"

"That didn't even make sense."

"Well," Spencer shrugged dismissively.

"Maybe you're not rubbing off on me after all, maybe I'm just stealing your brain power."

"That's... not actually possible, you know that right?"

"I know," Hanna pushed her shoulder gently.

Spencer grinned and shifted to straddle Hanna's lap, slinging her arms over the blonde's shoulders.

"You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm great," Hanna smirked, wrapping her arms around Spencer and pulling her closer, pressing their lips together.

"I love you," Spencer crooned, trailing butterfly kisses along her jaw.

"Mm I love you too," Hanna breathed as Spencer nuzzled her nose into the hollow beneath her ear. Spencer smiled, letting her teeth graze lightly across Hanna's shoulder.

"I love you so much," Hanna murmured, working her hands under Spencer's top, running them up and down the brunette's sides.

Spencer scooted back, her fingers making quick work of the top few buttons of Hanna's shirt.

"Spence," Hanna threaded her fingers through Spencer's, bringing their joined hands to their laps.

"What?" Spencer frowned, panting slightly.

Hanna giggled and kissed Spencer's nose.

"Wait a moment, we need clothes on for this."

"Not for what I've got in mind we don't." She arched an eyebrow challengingly.

"Well, for my plan we do."

"What is it?" Spencer asked, visibly put out.

"I wanted... I was hoping tha- I mean, it would be amazing if w- ugh!" Hanna hid her face against Spencer's shoulder, grinding her teeth together in frustration.

"Talk to me Han," Spencer repeated her earlier words, kissing the side of Hanna's head.

"I wanted to ask if you'd..."

"If I'd what?" Spencer prompted gently.

Hanna drew in a deep breath and lifted her head, her eyes meeting Spencer's dead on.

"Spencer, I love you more than anyone or anything, more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone, so will you marry me?"

Spencer stared, dumbfounded.

"What?" she asked after an agonizingly long moment had passed.

"Never mind, it was a dumb idea." Hanna bit her lip, fighting back tears as she attempted to wriggle out from beneath Spencer.

"It's a brilliant idea." Spencer's face broke into the most ecstatic smile Hanna had ever seen.

"Really?" she asked timidly.

"I would love to marry you." she trilled.

Hanna beamed back, afraid that if she tried to speak she might burst into jubilant tears.

"So," Spencer tilted her head, skimming her fingers up the shorter girl's arms to her shoulders, playing with the ends of her hair, "Now that we've dealt successfully with your agenda, can we get to mine?" her face hovered temptingly near to Hanna's. Hanna licked her lips.

"Sounds like a pla-" Spencer shot forward, her mouth crashing almost painfully into Hanna's. Hanna kissed back with equal fervour, coaxing her mouth open to meet her tongue. Spencer whimpered, tugging at the remaining buttons of Hanna's shirt and tearing the garment away, launching it across the room without a care as to where it landed. Her own top quickly followed, along with her skirt and Hanna's jeans.

"Bedroom." Hanna gasped, tipping Spencer from her lap and standing up.

"Nope. Too far, sofa's fine."

"Sofa." Hanna agreed, pushing Spencer back and settling on top of her, burying her face in the taller girl's neck.

"Han," Spencer hissed, digging her nails into Hanna's side as the blonde sank her teeth down where her neck met her shoulder. Hanna smirked against Spencer's skin. "You're mine."

"I am **so** yours." Spencer conceded breathlessly, tipping her head back to allow Hanna better access.

Hanna lavished open mouthed kisses over Spencer's throat before moving up, inching along her jaw and flushed cheek until their lips met once more.

"These need to go," Spencer asserted as soon as they parted, hooking a finger into the waist band of Hanna's underwear.

"Yeah," Hanna agreed wholeheartedly as she yanked the throw down from the back of the couch to cover them, "Yeah they do."

"Spencer, if you don't stop fidgeting this second I am going to call Melissa in here and have her do this."

"No, don't leave me, I'll stop." Spencer stood ramrod straight, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Thank you," Emily resumed arranging Spencer's veil so it fell perfectly around her.

"There," she stepped back, studying Spencer. The slim brunette was clad in a skin tight purple satin dress that clung to her hips before flowing gracefully to the floor. There was a narrow grey ribbon just beneath her bust line and her hair fell in shining curls against her back.

"Perfect."

"I still think I should have worn flat shoes, I'm already taller than Han,"

"Spence, **Hanna** chose the shoes, she _likes_ being shorter than you."

"I like it too, she's adorable."

"So we're all good."

"I'm marrying Hanna."

"You're about to have the most amazing wedding ever,"

"Mrs Hanna Hastings,"

"and her wife, Mrs Spencer Hastings."

"Oh my God."

"Breath, Spencer."

"In and out, I've got it."

"Then we're ready."

Spencer nodded, holding her arms out for Emily to hug her.

They embraced for a long moment, Emily blinking hard to stop the beginning of proud tears.

"You look beautiful." she sighed as they parted, and Spencer beamed at her.

"Ready," she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "Ready," she repeated, taking Emily's hand and leading her from the room.

"I can't do this Aria," Hanna squeaked, coming to an abrupt halt in the corridor and clutching at the shorter girl's hand.

"Not again, Hanna. The woman you love is waiting for you on the other side of those doors, are you really going to hide back here?"

"The music's so loud I can't think."

"It's an organ Han, all the clubs you've been to and it's an organ that gets you?"

"What tune is that?"

"It's... some Italian one that only Spencer can pronounce."

"Because she's better than everyone,"

"Hey," Aria chided playfully, nudging Hanna's hip.

"You, Em and my Mom are close seconds, I promise."

"We're all so proud of you Han,"

"Oh God don't, I'll cry."

"Just picture Spencer, she's all yours if you just make it through the next hour."

"An hour, I can do that. How long is this song?"

"They're waiting on us."

"Oh."

"Hanna _Hastings_."

"Doors. Open. Walk. Isle. Trip. Don't. That's everything right?"

"Almost,"

"Almost?" Hanna cried in panic, dropping her bouquet as she whirled to face the brunette.

"Smile." Aria chuckled, scooping the flowers up.

"I'm getting married." Hanna grinned, taking the flowers from Aria and holding them close to her face, inhaling the sweet aroma of the white, purple, and lilac roses.

Aria smoothed down her own lilac dress; a knee-length, sleeveless version of Hanna's gown, and tucked a strand of hair that was just starting to come loose from her high ponytail back into place.

"If I open the door now, promise to go in?"

"Spencer's in there," Hanna nodded.

Aria smiled and turned the handle, opening the door slowly. The music intensified and Aria felt Hanna stiffen beside her.

Squeezing her hand, Aria ushered her forward. Visibly shaking, Hanna took a few tentative steps forward and peeked into the room. Stubbornly ignoring the eyes of her many friends and family, she searched for the one person she needed.

She spotted Emily first and her breathing got a little easier. Emily was dressed similarly to Spencer, in a knee-length form-fitting purple satin dress with a silver sash around her waist. She held a small bouquet of purple and lilac roses that matched Aria's and her hair was held up in an identical high ponytail with a tiny lilac rosebud tucked into the bobble.

Standing beside Emily, looking like a princess with her head held high, was Spencer. Their eyes met, gazes locking together and Hanna absolutely glowed as she made her way into the room, her footsteps sure now. She knew exactly where she going - straight to Spencer and nothing was going to stop her.

Spencer's mouth quirked up into a smile that almost made Hanna speed up until she realised Spencer was trying not to laugh as she hurried so fast down the aisle that Aria was struggling to keep up.

Tilting her head and grinning at Spencer, Hanna slowed her pace slightly, savouring the feeling of walking towards her future and knowing that it was everything she had ever wanted.

The melody came to an end as Hanna reached her fiancée.

Spencer reached out, sliding her fingers down Hanna's wrist and across her palm before their fingers interlocked easily together, fitting each other perfectly. Hanna giggled and Spencer smiled, shaking her head fondly, "I love you," she whispered as they turned towards the man who would bind them together forever. Emily and Aria took their places to the side, sniffling and smiling affectionately at their best friends.

"I love you too, more than anything," Hanna cooed, holding tightly to Spencer's hand.

"More than everything," Spencer replied, glancing at Hanna.

With a wink at Aria and Emily, Hanna leant over and kissed Spencer's cheek.

"You have three seconds to back out, before I never let you go." she murmured, her lips lingering close to Spencer's ear. "Not a chance," Spencer smirked, tossing her bouquet lightly over to Emily and trapping Hanna's hand snugly between both of her own.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Hanna grinned and kissed her cheek once more before switching her attention back to the man.

Smiling from ear to ear, and dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief, Ashley Marin looked on as Hanna and Spencer promised to devote their lives to each other. As she watched the two share their first kiss as a married couple, she felt she'd lost one daughter, but gained two new ones. She couldn't have been more proud of either of them.

**Yes it was very rushed, pretend you didn't notice mmkay? :)**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed ^.^**


End file.
